


Bruv

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Roxy lives, Set after TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Harry hated the word ‘Bruv’ even if his boyfriend said it all the time.Or the one time Harry said the word he hated.





	Bruv

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt on my tumblr -Harry Hart accidentally using ‘bruv’ unironically after spending too much time with Eggsy- by snitling and got permission to make a fic about it. So here it is.

Bruv.

Harry hates that word. He always has, until he met and started dating one Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin; oh he still hated it. But maybe not as much as before, there was just something about Eggsy’s accent that made it bearable.

The only problem was Eggsy said it _a lot_ ; you could take the egg off the street but not the street out of the egg.

“I think I need t’ go in for a new fitting” Eggsy commented one morning as he got dressed in their shared bedroom in Harry’s townhouse, Harry hummed as he walked in and saw what Eggsy was talking about, he was dressed in his Kingsman issued grey English cut suit pants and crisp white dress shirt tucked into his waist with his tie neatly in place; but his suit jacket in his hands.

Eggsy turned and looked at Harry, Eggsy hair still fluffy and unstyled “I can’t get m’ jacket on” Harry arched an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe as he watched his younger lover with his remaining eye.

“Maybe you should think about laying off the sweets?” Harry stated as Eggsy turned to him and gasped.

“Are ya callin’ me fat, Bruv?!” Eggsy placed a hand on his stomach “I ain’t fat” Harry chuckled and walked up to him.

“Of course not darling boy. Though I think you should cut back at how much you work out your upper body” Harry stated as he kissed his forehead before he grabbed a tape measure and checked his arms and shoulders “I’ll get the measurements to Victor. I believe your navy suit should still fit nicely”

Eggsy nodded and stripped before he redressed and smiled as he buttoned his jacket “Much better; ‘Arry, fix my hair, yeah?” He asked as he smiled at the older agent who chuckled.

“Very well, go brush your teeth while I get ready” Harry had a hard time saying no to his lover, Eggsy smiled and kissed his missing eye over the eyepatch before he headed to the bathroom. Once Harry was dressed and his Kingsman issued glasses on his face, he walked into the bathroom where Eggsy had just finished brushing his teeth.

“Wha’s tha’ plans today, Arthur?” Eggsy asked as he sat in the barber style chair and closed his eyes when he felt Harry’s hands in his hair.

“Well Agent Galahad. We have a meeting with the remaining agents; Roxy should be released from the hospital today” Harry smiled as he combed and styled Eggsy’s hair before he moved to his own, Eggsy stood up and smiled.

“Finally” he stretched before he smiled “M’ heading t’ the shop. Merlin threaten’ t’ hit me with his leg if I was late again” he smirked as he walked backward out of the bathroom.

“Not going to wait for me?” Harry teased as he knew the Scottish man would go through with his threat, the loss of both his legs from the knees down didn’t faze the Highland warrior; it just gave him more weapons to use.

“Don’t got a death wish, Bruv” he stated before he winked at Harry before he blew him a kiss and left. Harry showed up at HQ, late as normal, which earned a glare from Merlin and a smirk from Eggsy and Tequila; the visiting agent from The Statesman.

After a good lecture from Merlin they were all seated with glasses on and the remaining agents arrived via hologram, Eggsy smiled from his spot to Harry’s left. Across from Eggsy sat Percival, the man had a broken arm and ribs that were still healing; other than him and Roxy, only three other agents survived.

The meeting went smoothly right up until the end, as Merlin discussed the disaster that had followed Kingsman's fall and loss of agents. In short chaos, Harry sighed and rubbed his face before he stated “You have to be joking, Bruv”

Merlin stopped talking and the room went quiet, Harry looked up with a look of terror as Eggsy snorted. Percival looked amused as did Merlin, Harry frowned and pointed “That didn’t happen”

At that point, Eggsy lost it and started to laugh along with Tequila as Merlin smirked along with Percival “Of course” he started while Percival finished with

“Bruv” Harry groaned and Eggsy started a whole new fit of laughter. 


End file.
